Molson Canadian
by Dragon Silhouette
Summary: Nyotalia!verse - In which Canada gets drunk and Vinland threatens to come out. Now, where the hell did she get that hockey stick...?


**Disclaimer: Hetalia and Nyotalia does not belong to me.  
**

**Anyways, a few days ago, I got a request from a fellow fan. The request was (and I quote): "Canada snapping and blaming the other nations for her problems."  
**

**I don't know if getting drunk counts as "snapping," but I did my best... Which is like a fail XP  
**

* * *

**Molson Canadian**

* * *

The mug slammed onto the hardwood table.

"Canada," America said warily, "I think you've had enough." She herself was only on her first round but somehow, her sister had gotten way ahead and was on her _seventh._

"Quiet," the northern nation mumbled.

England cleared her throat. "Can – "

"I said quiet!" Canada yelled. "Or is that too much to ask?"

The table consisting of Westerners shut their mouths. She was surprisingly audible and clear when drunk.

They had just finished a particularly violent world conference that ended with Germany yelling at everyone to shut up and promptly dismissing them. America then convinced (blackmailed) the Europeans (and Canada) into going with her to a new bar that opened up across the street. They wouldn't have gone if America didn't have those pictures from last year's Halloween...

Needless to say, they were all stuck there until America deems it so.

(It was going to be a _long_ night.)

They had only been there for fifteen minutes when America told her (very much drunk) sister about what she was really planning: getting more blackmail material.

(After all, most nations are notoriously shameless and wouldn't care about last year's Halloween for long.)

And so, here they were, shaking in fright of the uncharacteristically drunk Canada and realizing that maybe Canadian Rage wasn't just a myth after all.

Actually, they wouldn't be in that situation if Denmark hadn't opened her big mouth:

"No Viking would get drunk on only her _sixth!_"

One round of alcohol later, Denmark was lying on the ground, unconscious, while Canada continued to drink Molson Canadian.

(Why an American bar was selling a Canadian beer, no one knew.)

"You have no right to call me a Viking," she slurred. "No right."

Norway spoke, "Vinland – "

"Don't call me that!" she shrieked. The hockey stick (where the hell did she get that again?) came down and knocked the Nordic nation out. "I'm not Vinland! No one is Vinland! Vinland stopped existing the day you abandoned her!"

Finland, Iceland and Sweden wisely kept silent. _You're the one who ran _us_ out in a berserker rage..._ Granted, it was probably justified. They weren't exactly very nice to the natives back then...

"And you!" She pointed a quivering finger at France.

France lifted a hand. "_Ma chère_, I know I gave you to England – "

"_Non_, I understand that part. You fought England, you lost to her, and it was only right that you gave up some of your territories."

"Well then, I'm not sure – "

"But you didn't have to call me 'a barren wasteland' while at it!"

France gaped. "Oh... You heard that?"

"Loud and clear." Canada threw her beret at the French woman. "To think I actually thought you cared about me." The hockey stick was slowly going up again... "_Ma mère… Ma sœur… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'Angleterre… Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonn__é__?_ "

When a nation starts speaking in a non-modern language, it was time to get worried.

England stood up. "That is enough. As much as I am enjoying the frog's discomfort, you need to – "

"You're just as bad as France!" Canada snarled. "Why make me your colony if you never even notice I was there? I was perfectly happy where I was and you took me away."

"I did notice – "

"Lying is a bad thing, England."

"I – "

"I still haven't forgiven you, you know," she interrupted. "The World Wars. My men."

She shifted in her seat. "It was necessary – "

"Shock troops! Just because they were shock troops, it didn't mean that they appreciate going on suicide missions!"

Germany decided that she had had enough of the ranting Canadian. "Canada, I believe – "

"Who cares what you believe? Millions of Jews died the last time you believed in something."

Germany flinched. "I was only following my boss's orders – "

"And you were having a grand time following the orders, hm?" She turned to her with a rather frightening look on her face. In fact, it was the same face she had worn for one hundred straight days during World War I –

The German woman looked away.

America snuck behind Canada, a baseball bat in hand. Normally, she wouldn't resort to something like this, but it was clear Vinland was going to make an appearance soon, and no one really wanted to re-enact the Viking age – except for the Nordics, but even they would be hesitant in letting loose Vinland. This was the girl who chased away the Vikings when she was the human equivalent of a five year old.

"And don't even get me started on America," Canada ranted. "It was bad enough when she took me hostage, but she had the guts to try and invade me back in 1812. Where are you, you American slut – "

_Thump._

America caught her before she could fall to the floor.

Silence reigned over the table.

Italy let out a "Ve~!"

"Okay," America said brightly. "New rule: Nuclear warheads will be shoved down throats if I see her getting drunk again. Kapeesh?

* * *

**End**

* * *

Translations (that aren't very obvious):  
**- **_**Ma mère… Ma sœur… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'Angleterre… Pourquoi m'as-tu **__**abandonn**__**é**__**?**_**: ****My mother... My sister... I know you do not like England... Why hast thou forsaken me?"**

**(The first half should be okay. I didn't use Google translate. The last part, I had to. I don't know how to speak old French - if it even exists...)  
**

* * *

**Review~  
**

**Oh, and I'm still open for requests.  
**


End file.
